


The Warmth of Other Suns

by thefairestrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, More tags to be added, Orphan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairestrose/pseuds/thefairestrose
Summary: When Jon’s family comes to take him home from the orphanage, he is exposed to a world of luxury, scheming, and sex.Needless to say, he loves it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The Warmth of Other Suns

**Author's Note:**

> “Warmth of Other Suns” title is from a book written by Isabel Wilkerson. It’s pretty good and worth a look.

“C’mon Jon. They’ll be expecting us at any moment. Get up!”

Jon groaned and looked up at Pyp, who was already dressed in nicest clothes and shoes, which were honestly not that nice. Jon, the more cynical of the two, simply rolled over on his cot, facing away from Pyp. “Leave me alone.”

Pyp snorted at that, clearly having no intentions to do anything of the sort. He callously ripped the blanket from Jon’s back and threw it onto the floor. “Get up, Jon! Father James will be expecting us and if I don’t go down there with you by my side, there will be hell to pay for the both of us.”

That was very true. Father James was very strict and if he had even suspected that Jon was thinking about sleeping in, he would take a rod to him, and Pyp too for that matter. Jon slowly swung his legs from off the cot, annoyedly raising himself up from the cot. “You do realize that it’s pointless, right? We’re 16. We’re not getting fostered by anyone and we’re certainly not getting adopted. At this point, our best chance of getting out of here is when we turn 18.”

Jon crouched down and grabbed his sack of clothes from under his cot. He pulled out a halfway decent pair of pants and a shirt to match. “Don’t be so negative.” Pyp admonished while Jon put his legs through the pants. “You never know what might happen.”

Jon rolled his eyes as he put his shirt on. “If you say so. Just hope that some of the new assholes will get adopted. It would be nice to see them go and never come back.”

Pyp chuckled at that comment, sharing the sentiment as well. “I have to agree with you there. Some of those kids are horrible. They come and go, though.” ‘And we stay’ was the part he didn’t verbalize.

Jon grabbed his least worn out shoes and put them on. “C’mon then. Let’s go downstairs.”

Pyp furrowed his brows. “You’re not going to brush your hair at all? Not even run a comb through it or something?”

Jon shrugged. “And what would be the point of that? There’s no one here to impress. I told you they don’t want a 16 year old. They don’t want me.” Knowing full well that Pyp was just about to make an annoyingly positive comment, Jon exited the room and started walking down the stairs, with Pyp following after him. At the bottom of the stairs, there were balloons and cake and a sign saying “Welcome Future Parents.”

‘Sickening’ Jon thought to himself. Every three or four months Father James would host an event for parents to come and pick up kids from the orphanage. It was certainly less than legal as most of the paperwork occured after the kid left the orphanage with the new parents. But it got kids out of the already crowded space, so it was a method that Jon personally applauded. 

Most of the other boys were already seated in the positions. Each boy was given a chair and there would usually be two chairs across from him, for a perspective couple to sit in. In all of Jon’s years, not once had a couple sat in front of him and not once had anyone spoken to him. At first, it had embarrassed him and made him feel less than, but the older he got, the less he gave a damn.

“Alright boys.” Father James spoke. “This is your chance to show your worth! You can have a mother and a father just like all the other kids. Just be cute and respectful and some lucky folks will have a new son!”

Jon rolled his eyes. Father James turned around to open the door and a sea of adults entered. Couples from all over Westeros came just to adopt a kid. At a legitimate adoption agency, the process would take years. At St. Peter and Paul’s Mercy Home, all it took was “we’ll take him.”

As per usual, the younger kids got preferential treatment. Pyp had a forced smile on his face, hoping to attract a couple over to him but none came. Jon pitied Pyp. Jon knew he was cynical and cold but at the end of the day, he wouldn’t be hurt nor did he take it personally, Pyp could not say the same.

As the hours went by, more and more couples entered the room. Late in the day, a young looking couple sauntered through the door, looking nervous. The man was tall with silver hair and purple eyes and the woman had dark, curly hair, similar to Jon’s. They couldn’t have been much older than 25, way too old to be adopting. Jon played a little guessing game of who had the biological problem. Was the woman barren or was the man shooting blanks? 

‘Probably both’ Jon mused to himself. 

They were also dressed very nicely, clearly rich. They stopped at the table and cut a slice of cake. ‘They’re rich but they’re eating the poor folks’ cake? God, rich people are greedy’ he thought to himself. However, his self amusement certainly ended when he saw them making their way towards him, slice of cake in hand. The pair of them sat in the chairs across from him, the man in the right chair and the woman in the left. Jon shot a look over to Pyp, who was watching the scene very intently. They were both shocked. Neither of them in the many years they had been at the orphanage had a couple sit down with either of them. It was truly uncharted waters.

“Hello.” the woman spoke. She smiled at him very nicely. Jon didn’t really have the best people skills and was really awkward in uncomfortable situations. Yet and still, he knew the appropriate response would be to greet her in return.

“Hello there.” He said in his thick Northern accent.

“Are you Jon Snow?” The man blurted out. The woman slapped him on the arm. “You can’t do anything right, can you? We agreed that we weren’t going to just drop the question on him. Stupid.”

“Sorry.” He whispered back to her. “I’m just tired of disappointment.”

The woman rolled her eyes and turned her attention over to Jon. “Well, are you Jon Snow?”

Jon eyed the both of them carefully, looking them up and down. Fucking posh people. His first instinct was to lie, but the couple could easily just turn around and ask Father James, who would tell the truth. “Yes. I’m Jon Snow.”

The woman let out a big sigh of relief. The man smiled, “Thank the gods we found you! We’ve been looking for you for months!”

“Why? Who are you people? And why were you looking for me?”

The woman slapped the man’s arm again. “Stupid! Why would you say that? He’s going to think we’re sex traffickers or something like that.” She looked at Jon again. “My name’s Rhaenys and the idiot next to me is my big brother Aegon.”

Jon blinked. “Okay. That still tells me absolutely nothing about why the two of you know me when I know nothing about the two of you.”

Aegon frowned. “You’re the idiot. Let me tell you. My father, Rhaegar Targaryen, died two years ago. On his deathbed, he told us that while he was deployed in the North on military business, he had an affair with a Northern woman and that she had his child. You see, we weren’t sure what to do with the information at first, but we decided that we wanted to at least meet you or something. So we hired a Private Investigator who did some digging and she uncovered that our father had an affair with a woman named Lyanna and had a son named Jon Snow.”

Rhaenys nodded. “Yep, that’s the gist of it.”

Jon rolled his eyes. His mother had dropped him at the orphanage when he was three years old, clearly too bothered to raise him or take care of him. And as for this ‘father’ (maybe sperm donor would be a more accurate word) he knew that existed all that time but didn’t raise a finger to help him. Even if he didn’t want to take him home, he could have still visited Jon at the orphanage every once and while and gave him some money. Jon wouldn’t have expected much from the man, he would after all be the bastard son of the other woman, but he could have done something at least.

“So the two of you are my half siblings?” Jon asked, but spoke it more akin to a statement. The two nodded in response. Jon bit his lip. “Okay then. That still doesn’t explain why either of you are here.”

Aegon gave a sad smile. “We’d like for you to come home with us. Our parents are dead and we don’t have much family left other than an uncle who squandered his money and smokes weed in Oldtown and an aunt that’s always in Essos with her Dothraki fiancee. You’re all we’ve got left.”

Tuh. So now that it’s convenient for them to be in Jon’s life they want him to go home with them and play house. What kind of bullshit was that? Jon hadn’t heard a word from these people and he didn’t know a damn thing about them and they certainly didn’t a damn thing about him or anything that he had ever experienced or been through. Jon had half a mind to tell the both of them off. On the other hand, though, he would be a fool to turn the opportunity down. If he played his cards right, he could probably find himself going to some fancy school and make his way into a better life. He knew that he couldn’t live in the orphanage forever and he would have to leave one day, so what would be the point in delaying it?

“Okay.” he muttered.

Rhaenys’ face flushed with excitement. “Okay? Okay as in you’ll come with us?”

Jon nodded. “Yeah sure. Why not?”

Jon really couldn’t see any harm in leaving with the two of them, his life with them couldn’t be any worse than his life at the orphanage. Aegon and Rhaenys both appeared to be ecstatic, as if they just had won an Oscar or something. “Father James!” Aegon called, trying to catch the priest’s attention. Father James had been watching the three of them from the far side of the room. He was probably more excited by what he saw than Aegon or Rhaenys.

He rushed over to three of them and asked, “How can I help you all?”

“Jon has agreed to come home with us.” Rhaenys informed. There were about three or four times that Jon had seen Father James smile and this was one of them. “I am so happy to hear that! I’ve got a stack of papers that you two will have to sign but that’s it. Jon, go gather your belongings.”

Aegon and Rhaenys stood up and followed Father James out of the room to take care of the paperwork. Jon got up and walked over to Pyp and slumped down into the seat across from him. “They’re taking me home with them.” Jon mentioned.

Pyp’s face looked completely shocked. Pyp was the one who had always believed older kids could find families, not Jon. He was the one who had been optimistic, not Jon. “I’m so happy for you.” 

Jon realized that Pyp was probably a bit jealous and that would be completely understandable. He decided not to mention that they were related. “Complete assholes. They talked to me like I’m a bag of shit and they smell horrible. Like ass.” Jon lied. Pyp cracked a smile at the ‘ass’ comment. “I’m sure they’re not that bad.”

Jon shrugged. “I’ll write to you, when I get situated. I’ll tell you all about what it’s like. I’ll try and come back and visit you, if I can.” Jon bit the inside of his cheek. “You’re like a brother to me. You’ve been the only person in my life who really gave a damn about me. I love you.”

Pyp smiled. “I love you too. I await your very detailed letters about your new life. Oh and be sure not to take the porno mags. I’ll need something to do when you’re gone.” He smiled. “Go on then, get out of here.”

Jon stood up and nodded. He went upstairs and packed up the few items that he had and prepared himself for his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was bit of a prequel. Next chapter we will meet Robb, Theon, Ramsay, and a brunch of other characters. Thank you for reading!


End file.
